


Don't Fool Around

by Skchorpion



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Short Drabble, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: Billy gets jealous of Goodnight's easy flirting in the bar.





	

Billy was so done with Goodnight's obvious flirting with the ladies in the bar. It happened every time they went out drinking and stayed in a motel instead of the open field. Goodnight was chatty and charming, clearly having fun with extensive amounts of alcohol and two to three average-looking women, Billy sat in the corner, eyeing the older man quietly. But tonight, tonight Billy was tired. Tired and jealous of not being the center of Goody's attention. So he got up, lurching a bit from all the whiskey he had angrily guzzled, and headed to Goodnight's whereabouts. 

"Billy, my dear! I want you to meet these beautiful ladies of the south, Angelica and Marié..." Goody started joyfully, but stopped when Billy straddled on his lap. 

"Billy, darling?" He asked, but the other man just reached for his neck, nibbling at it. Goodnight felt the hot shivers going up his spine and grabbed Billy's ass, having forgotten all his roundabouts and the ladies sitting right next to him. 

"Babe..." he managed to moan, but then Billy started biting and nibbling his ear, causing Goody's hands to involuntarily pull the other man's body closer to his groin. Billy's right hand was grasping his hair and left one slithered to the front of Goodnight's pants, causing the older man's chest to flutter.

"I want everyone to know who you really belong to, Goody." whispered Billy to his ear and got up from his lap, leaving Goodnight dumbfounded and full-hard to the bar.


End file.
